The Assignment
by Mishiba-chan
Summary: INSANITY. Kakashi's psychology class has a new assignment, and he'll never look at any of them the same ever again when it's through. "That's from Lord of the Rings." "FOR THE SHIRE!"
1. Bees Can Smell Fear

Soooo…this is just something that popped into my head one day while I was trying to keep myself from succumbing from boredom. I'll still be writing my other story, The Young And The Smitten, so no worries!

I love putting lyrics at the start of stories. These are from a song called Vince the Loveable Stoner by The Fratellis.

* * *

><p><strong>The Assignment<strong>

Chapter 1: Bees Can Smell Fear

_He's so pretty_

_He always looks shitty (aha)_

_Born on a Monday_

_Such a very good day (aha)_

* * *

><p>"If you guys don't shut up," drawled Hatake Kakashi lazily, "Then I'm going to leave this classroom and have Gai-sensei look after you. Is that what you want? To have inspirational rainbows crushing your brains for the next hour?"<p>

His Psychology class stiffened and quieted immediately. The nervousness and dread was almost palpable. Kakashi snickered and finally stopped reading his book, tossing it on the desk in front of him and giving the kids his full attention.

"Don't worry, the mental scarring wouldn't last too long, kiddies." He smirked and stood up, tapping the blackboard behind him with one long finger. "Now then."

"This is Psychology, and if you don't want to be here, then please get out." He said, eyeing them carefully.

There was a muffled noise from the back of the room, and a student looked like he was preparing to get up.

"Sit your ass down, Uzumaki, that was reverse psychology. You have now proven that you have little to no brain. Congrats. For you it's a regular Monday." Kakashi dead-panned.

"Hah, he got you, Naru-chan!" laughed a feminine voice. Sakura Haruno grinned and winked at the disgruntled blonde boy, blowing him a kiss.

The rest of the class joined her in her evident mirth at the misfortune of the poor boy, and Kakashi sighed, picking up a dictionary and throwing it into the melée of jeers.

"What the fuck?" snarled Neji Hyuga, rubbing his impeccably groomed head in irritation. "I wasn't even laughing!"

"This is me caring. It might look very similar to my not-caring face, but that's just because I don't give a fuck." Kakashi said, calmly picking up a piece of chalk and writing on the board.

"Uh, Kakashi-sensei? I think he's going to faint..." Tenten said, looking concernedly at her friend as he swayed in his seat.

"Am...not...panda-chan. Can I...touch your...buns? Oh, and...your hair too." huffed out a bleeding Neji as he lost concsiousness.

"DIVINE PUNISHMENT!" cried Rock Lee as he threw another textbook at the Hyuuga, effectively knocking him out.

"...Lee. If you killed Neji then I am BURNING ALL YOUR LEG WARMERS. DO YOU HEAR ME? HE BETTER BE ALIVE, MOTHERFUCKER." hissed Tenten, yanking Neji's head back by his hair and checking for a pulse.

"Don't spazz." said Ino Yamanaka from the seat behind her. "He's just passed out."

The class rose a collective eyebrow at this statement, which was impressive because Gaara didn't actually have eyebrows.

"What? I've watched this guy for 17 years, I think I know the difference between being dead and sleeping." She jerked her thumb at the slumbering boy next to her, who yawned and opened his eyes blearily, only to be faced with the entire classes gaze on him.

"...Oh no. It's one of those dreams again." Shikamaru Nara groaned, burying his head back in his arms.

"Is it just me or does the shape of his ponytail make you hungry?" asked Choji Akamichi thoughtfully as he bit into a potato chip.

"I'm not answering that unless you have a pineapple hidden in your backpack, fat boy." growled Kiba Inuzuka, glaring animalistically at the larger boy. "Fuck, I'm hungry."

"Need you even ask, my dear canine friend?" A pineapple was pulled out of Choji's black backpack and placed on the table.

A slow creak came from the far right corner of the room and a smallish boy with messy red hair quietly approached Choji's desk. The room watched him in confusion as he picked up the pineapple and inspected it. Then he threw it out the window and went back to his seat.

The only emotion on Choji's face was shock. What just happened?

"Gaara. WHAT THE FUCK. I was going to eat that!" pouted Kiba, glaring at the unconcerned red-head.

"...I hate pineapples." Gaara stated simply, not bothering to provide any further explanation.

"U-um...it's fine, Kiba-kun." stuttered Hinata Hyuuga soothingly.

"Suck it up, Inuzuka. If your face gets any more pathetic I'm making you hide it with shades like Shino." Said Sasuke Uchiha, an amused smirk resting comfortably on his lips. "You guys could go to Sunglasses R Us together."

"...They're not open Mondays." Shino Aburame stated calmly.

The room fell silent as everyone looked at him oddly. The trenchcoat wearer didn't give any indication that he acknowledged their stares, facing directly in front of him, sunglasses obscuring their view.

"And on that note," grumbled Kakashi, a little put-out that his authority had been ignored for so long. "I'm going to tell all of you about your projects for the year."

"Should I take him to the nurse though, sensei? He's kind of leaking his bodily fluids all over my desk." said Tenten seriously, delicately shifting herself out of the range of Neji's blood.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Lee, shamwow that mess up." ordered Kakashi impatiently as he tried once again to explain the goddamn assignment.

"Anyways...your project is going to be a journal of different surveys you guys will create and test individually. At the end of each survey I expect an analysis of the data." he said gesturing to the pile of composition books on his desk.

"Come up and get them, you children of a lesser god." he said irritatedly. " Oh, and do try and make them interesting. When I read something boring it always ends up burning in a fire somehow...and if that happened you wouldn't get a grade, yes?" Seeming cheered by the idea, the pyromaniac grinned at his class.

"Work hard, minions."

* * *

><p>Sakura tapped her pen thoughtfully against her bottom lip, eyebrows furrowed in thought as she tried to think of something to do for her project.<p>

Maybe she could…hmmm…well, something interesting. What would interest Kakashi? Immediately her thoughts turned rather explicit and she rolled her apple green eyes at her teacher's pervertedness. The only thing that would interest him would have to be about something silly and disgusting.

"Eureka!" Sakura cried, jumping to her feet and assuming her victory pose. It consisted of a creepily executed thumbs-up and a wink, something the people surrounding her found to be quite scary, and they all edged away slowly, trying not to alarm the wild animal.

"I SHALL USE MEH EPIC SKILLEZ IN TEH LURVE, HAHAHAHAHA!" She screeched, giggling at her use of L33T. Because, honestly, that stuff made her brain tickle. In a good way. Probably.

Sakura grinned and sat back down, starting to scribble down her survey question. In pink gel pen. FER SERIOUS.

_**Psychology Survey Assignment**_

_**By: Sakura Haruno**_

_**Survey Question: I love you.**_

She proudly shut her notebook and decided that she would begin her survey….

Right after she took a nice, long nap underneath that tree over there.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared. And stared. And stared.<p>

…

(What the hell, this is boring. Bring in a man in a bikini!)

Naruto sprinted from around the corner, wearing nothing but a bright pink polka-dotted bikini and a maniacal smile. He skidded to a stop in front of the wall the Sasuke appeared to be staring blankly at and gave him a serious look.

"Sasuke…_what are you wearing?_" he said with obvious disgust in his voice.

Sasuke twitched. "DOBE. _I'm _wearing _clothes_. _You _are wearing your stupidity in _bikini form._" He hissed, gesturing to the blonde's state of undress.

"Oh yeah." Naruto giggled.

"…I think you just defiled a part of my brain. I can feel the IQ points dropping as we speak…SPEAK, BEFORE I TURN AS DUMB AS YOU!" Sasuke cried, panicked.

After a moment of confused silence on Naruto's part, Sasuke started to laugh. And when I say laugh, I _mean_ laugh. His entire body shook with mirth and he held his ribs like they were hurting him.

"Oh my god, hahahahahaha! That was a good one, hahaha, Sasuke! Self high-five!" He proceeded to high-five himself and then bring his attention back to Naruto, who looked like he'd rather be doing anything else. "So, anyways! What is it you wanted?"

"…U-uh…Oh, project, right. Teme, I need you…TO GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS." Naruto proclaimed, pointing his finger imperiously at the unamused dark-haired boy.

"Yeah, I'm leaving. Have fun with that." Sasuke picked up his bag from the floor and slung it on his back, walking away blankly.

"Curses!" Naruto snapped his fingers. "Thwarted again! And I really thought wearing the bikini would butter him up…" Shrugging, he pulled out his regular clothes from his backpack and put them on over the woman's bathing suit. The he plopped unceremoniously onto the ground below and pulled out his notebook and a pen. Only, having not been able to find a pen, he wrote with a piece of chocolate he found in the front pocket of his jeans.

_**Psychology Survey Assignment**_

_**By: Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**Survey Question: Are you more likely to say yes to someone if they are wearing a bikini?**_

Naruto smiled. So his trip hadn't been a _total_ waste after all.

* * *

><p>Neji blinked and squinted his eyes at the bright white light above him, head still throbbing and murky from being unconscious. Wait…white light…head injury. OH MY GOD.<p>

"I'M IN HEAVEN!" He screamed in horror, sitting upright and clutching the edge of whatever he was sitting on tightly.

The thing beneath him twitched at his grip and shifted a bit so that Neji could see what is was.

He gasped. "TENTEN! WHAT THE FUCK?"

Tenten glared up at him, having actually been quite comfortable before he'd decided to dig his nails into her thigh. She captured his head in her hands and forcefully dragged his head down so that they were at eye level.

"This isn't heaven, asshole. _This is hell._" She then got up, effectively throwing Neji on the ground and cracked her knuckles menacingly before leaving.

Neji lay sprawled on the floor. He decided that this had all been an awful dream and that if he went to sleep then it would go away.

"GET UP, HYUUGA. I'M DOING TARGET PRACTICE AND I NEED A TARGET!" yelled an angry voice from the hallway. He quickly scrambled up and rushed to the door, not wanting to incur the wrath of his female friend any more than he already had.

"Coming, darling!"

* * *

><p>"You know," commented Neji carefully. "Don't you think you'd be more productive if you used, I don't know, <em>an actual target<em>?"

Tenten paused mid-throw of a sharp rock and looked to be thinking it over. "But, Neji, how else am I supposed to help you face Darth Vadar?"

"…Are you telling me this entire time we've just been role-playing as Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker?" Neji asked in disbelief.

"Pretty much. It was on last night." Tenten shrugged and cocked her arm to throw again. "Now prepare yourself, young padowan!"

Neji let out a girlish shriek and ducked as she hurled the rock at him. "I'm skipping to the part where I push you into a volcano!" he cried.

Tenten was quiet for a minute, contemplating the implications of his threat, eventually coming up with only one response.

"Wasn't that Lord of The Rings?"

"FOR THE SHIRE!" Neji shrieked, throwing himself on her and pinning her to the ground. Tenten merely blinked unconcernedly, reaching her hand up to touch the tips of his long brown hair.

"Neji, I hate to say this, but you're too tall to be a hobbit. We could make you into Gandolf pretty easy though, we'd just need to cover you in flour…" She grinned and pushed him off of her, threading their fingers together and pulling him up.

"TO THE COOKING ROOM!"

* * *

><p>Shikamaru stared lazily at the clouds above him and sighed. He'd have to do this project.<p>

_**Psychology Survey Assignment**_

_**By: Shikamaru Nara**_

_**Survey Question: **_

He frowned, unable to think of anything. Right when he was about to give up, a familiar voice started to invade the sanctity of his eardrums.

"SHIKA!" Ino yelled, clearly trying to locate the poor boy.

Shikamaru started to panick, just the littlelest bit. She was probably going to reprimand him for falling in sleep in class again. He weighed his choices carefully.

One, he could stay there and she would eventually find him and yell.

Two, he could roll down the hill he was currently laying on and trust that it would deposit him in the bushes below without injuring him permanently.

Deciding quickly that he'd had quite enough yelling today, he tilted himself slowly onto his side—

"SHIKAMARU NARA!"

-And rolled away into the safety of the shrubbery.

_**Survey Question: What would you do to escape getting yelled at?**_

And Ino never found him again.

…

Alright, that's a lie. She found him by enlisting Kiba and Choji to find his scent and then having Gaara use some cool pyrotechnics to smoke him out of the bushes.

But the other ending was more dramatic.

"HOW YOUTHFUL!" said Lee.

* * *

><p>Okayyy, end of the first chapter! Hope it wasn't too cracky for you guys, haha.<p>

Depending on the response this gets, I may or may not just keep it as a one-shot. I like my other story, but I'd be completely willing to write two long stories, so review please, if you like it!

From your musically superior authoress,

Mishiba


	2. I'm sorry, does that make you nervous?

Okie dokie, here's the next chapter!

I wanted to get it done before my bonfire tonight, hehe. :3 I get to see some of my tennis buddies, so that should be fun…

But then again, it's at the guy who asked me out before lives, so who really knows?

Happy reading!

**The Assignment**

Chapter 2: I'm sorry, does that make you nervous?

_A sinister kid is a kid who_

_Runs to meet his maker_

_A drop dead sprint from the day he's born_

_Straight into his maker's arms_

Plip.

Plip.

Plip.

"Gaara," Said Lee nervously to his possibly insane red-haired friend. "I'm pretty sure this qualifies as Chinese water torture."

"No it doesn't." Gaara replied quietly, continuing to slowly squeeze drop after drop of water out of his travel-pipette. "This is an inanimate object."

"Still! You doing fake water torture on a poster of Robert Pattinson is creeping me out!" cried Lee, agitated to the point of momentarily forgetting about the wonders of youth.

Gaara frowned and scrunched his nose in disgust. "No human being should be able to sparkle, it's not natural!" he growled.

"Then get on with it, for god's sake! _DIVINE PUNISHMENT_!" Lee screamed, taking out his handy flame-thrower and destroying the despised poster. It burst into a fire that emitted a thick purple smoke and swirled rune-like symbols into the air.

Gaara pouted. "You always take all the fun out of things..."

Lee sighed. "I'm merely trying to spare you a future as a criminal, dear friend."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Psychology Survey Assignment<em>**  
><strong><em>By: Sabaku no Gaara<em>**  
><strong><em>Survey Question: What is the best way to kill a Twilight poster?<em>**

* * *

><p>"You know, they eat dog in some countries." said Choji thoughtfully as he chewed on a turkey leg.<p>

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" snarled Kiba, clutching his beloved pet Akamaru closer to his chest and glaring territorily at the hungry boy sitting next to him.

"Nothing..._for now_..." Choji's eyes appeared to glint murderously as he stared at the poor puppy, chewing slowly and purposefully on the meat in front of him.

"Stop that, you're scaring him!" said Kiba indignantly.

"Oh, shush, I'm not gonna eat your stupid dog." The larger boy rolled his eyes.

"...So what, now my dog's not good enough for you? ARE YOU TRYING TO START SOMETHING?" growled Kiba angrily.

"FINE, I'LL EAT YOUR DUMB DOG, GIVE IT HERE." cried out Choji exasperatedly.

_Sniff._ "Why would you eat Akamaru, Choji? I thought we were friends? Whyyyyyyy..." sobbed the dog-owner hysterically. He curled into the fetal position and began rocking himself back and forth rhythmically.

"...Kiba, have you been accidentally taking your sister's estrogen pills again?" asked Choji uncomfortably.

"OH MY GOD *HIC*, LIKE, NO WAY! HOW COULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT TO ME? JERK!" The distraught boy then gave a forceful bitch-slap to Choji's right cheek and stalked off.

Rubbing his cheek and wincing slightly, Choji decided that if he were on a stranded island with Kiba and Akamaru, he'd definitely eat Kiba first.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Psychology Survey Assignment<em>**  
><strong><em>By: Choji Akamichi<em>**  
><strong><em>Survey Question: If you were stranded on a deserted island with one other person, would you eat your companion to survive?<em>**

* * *

><p>"Hey."<p>

"..."

"HEY."

"..."

"HEY, SASSY, YOU GAY BARBIE, LISTEN TO ME!"

"Sakura. _Shut up_." mumbled Sasuke, his chronic eye-twitch resurfacing for the second time that day.

"Oh good, Sassy-pants is paying attention now!" said Sakura with evident glee as she proceeded to straddle a chair and sit directly across from said pants of Sass.

"Stop being annoying. What do you want? I'm trying to find a question for Kakashi's stupid project." sighed Sasuke, too used to the pink-haired girls random outbursts.

Sakura looked at him seriously and cupped his face in her hands firmly. She then looked him straight in the eye and said-

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Sasuke irritatedly.

"Be quiet for a sec, Sassy, let me say something." said Sakura impatiently.

"Sasuke...I love you."

Silence.

Sasuke could feel his face get increasingly red as his best-friend (category:girl) looked at him searchingly. Was this really happening? After all these years was Sakura _actually_ confessing to him?

Sasuke bit his lip. How should he respond? Did he love her back? Which is not to say her literal back, though now that he thought about it, it was a pretty nice back...

Did he love Sakura?

"I-"

"TIME'S UP!" she yelled enthusiastically, pulling out her signature neon pink notebook and gel pen and beginning to scribble something down madly. "Turned an interesting shade of red, looked to be shocked, and was about to respond before his 30 second reaction time was up. Hmmm...excellent research.. " Sakura giggled.

"W...what just happened?" asked the confused Uchiha dazedly.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Sassy! I was just conducting my first survey for Kaka-chi's class. I humbly thank you for your willing participation!" she grinned, shaking his hand wildly and then skipping off into another classroom, presumably to create more deliciously awkward situations.

Sasuke nodded slowly to himself and gathered his things, shoving them haphazardly into his bag. He then calmy walked over to the door and started to bang his head against it repeatedly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Psychology Survey Assignment<em>**  
><strong><em>By: Sasuke Uchiha<em>**  
><strong><em>Survey Question: In what kind of situation is banging your head against something hard called for?<em>**

* * *

><p>Sighing and resting his head lightly against the dark wood, Sasuke focused on his ever-dwindling supply of brain cells and not the humiliation he had just experienced because of a stupid psychology project. Just as he was about to move away from the door-<p>

"YOUTH!"Announced Lee happily as he slammed open the door, ignoring the slumped and bleeding body on the floor in front of him and stepping over it gracefully.

"Ahh...it seems my time has come...tell Kakashi...that he's a bastard and I hope his entrails burn..." Whispered Sasuke hoarsely, blood running down his pretty face rapidly.

All of a sudden, a whirlwind started outside. Girls from everywhere were pulled into the vortex, and it made its way quickly inside the classroom through the conveniently open window. It surround the injured Uchiha and then finally settled down into-

THE SASUKE UCHIHA FANCLUB!

"Like, omigod, how _horrible_!" squeaked one girl with mousy brown hair.

"MY BABY!" screamed another with darkish blonde hair down to her butt.

"Girls, girls, calm yourselves!" said a tall girl with black hair firmly. "It is for this very reason that we exist! NO HARM SHALL COME TO THE UCHIHA PRINCE UNDER OUR WATCH!" she cried, a crazy look in her violet eyes.

"Um...Ren-senpai? He's bleeding out..." said the brunette nervously.

"Oh, quite right, Stacy! FANGIRLS ASSEMBLE!" summoned the obvious leader of the group.

A pack of screaming fangirls ranging from ages 12 to death appeared in the doorway and picked Sasuke up, carrying him in their mob-like group like he was an unconscious stage-diver. They all let out battle cries consisting of love proclamations mixed in with the standard pregnancy calls ("PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR SPERM, OH GREAT ONE!") and took him to the hospital.

Lee watched all of this occur and had his jaw open in shock. Trying to reconcile how on _earth_ any of that was possible, the youthful boy shook his head and decided that some questions were better left unanswered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Psychology Survey Assignment<strong>_  
><em><strong>By: Rock Lee<strong>_  
><em><strong>Survey Question: What would you do for lovea creepy obsession?**_

* * *

><p>Tenten hummed contently, occasionally singing random bits of the song in her head.<p>

"Humhumhumhumhum, the touch of your hand, humhumhumhumhumhumhum kiss in the sand, I want your love...hmhmhm I want your love..."

"Tenten, stop singing Lady Gaga while covering my hair in flour. It makes me want to punch you." said Neji flatly.

"I WANT YOUR LOVING AND I WANT YOUR REVENGE, YOU AND MEEEE COULD WRITE A BAD ROMANCEEEE!"

"TENTEN, I AM GOING TO RIP THOSE BUNS RIGHT OFF YOUR HEAD, SO HELP ME OREOS." screeched Neji as he clawed at the blasé girl manhandling his hair and berating his ears.

"You know, your weird affection for Oreos really needs to stop." commented Tenten mildly, patting the last bits of flour into his hair and then moving her hands down to pinch his sides. "Wouldn't want you getting _chubby_, Hyuuga." She grinned cheekily at him and winked.

"HANDS OFF THE MERCHANDISE, CRETIN." Said Neji, pulling himself away from the panda-haired girl with as much grace and poise he could muster while being covered in flour.

"Aww, but you make such a pretty old man, Neji-chan!" teased Tenten.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Psychology Survey Assignment<strong>_

_**By: Tenten (I'll give you my last name when you can prove you're not an undercover cop, Kakashi!)**_

_**Survey Question: How far can you take teasing before it's deemed "cruel"?**_

* * *

><p>Neji was stuck between being pissed that the girl was making fun of him and flattered that she thought he looked pretty in old age.<p>

…Nah, outrage is more fun.

"REGARDLESS OF MY ATTRACTIVENESS, I MUST NOW TAKE A SHOWER."

"Don't cry when you come out of the shower Neji, you freaked Hinata out last time." The amused grin on Tenten's face was absolutely infuriating. Nothing he did could break that calm.

_Except…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Psychology Survey Assignment<strong>_

_**By: Neji Hyuuga**_

_**Survey Question:**_

* * *

><p>Neji lowered himself to her eye level, kneeling on the ground in front of her and staring directly into her eyes. He leaned forward slowly, never breaking eye contact, and grabbed her wrist with his hand, engulfing it in his large palm. He was surprised at how fragile she was.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Survey Question:<em>**

* * *

><p>"Tenten…" He breathed, coming ever closer to the girl, who was looking at him resolutely in the eye, determined not to look away before he did. He lifted her wrist to his lips and ghosted a kiss on her pulse, eyes never straying.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Survey Question:<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Neji…?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>What would you do to make someone nervous?<em>**

* * *

><p>Neji smiled and knocked their foreheads together. "I win." He then turned around and started walking away.<p>

Tenten blinked blankly. What the _hell _had just happened?

"Well, it s-seems as though my e-esteemed cousin was teasing you because you m-made him dress up like an o-old man." Said Hinata wisely.

"WOBEGPIBIG, HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?" asked Tenten, eyes wide, hand on her heart as she gasped in surprise.

"T-the whole time. Did y-you really t-think I'd miss you p-putting flour on his p-precious hair? I think n-not." She said, snorting as condescendingly as she was capable of doing, flipping her short black hair over her shoulder.

"BOO!" cried a voice from directly behind Hinata.

At first, Hinata didn't react. Then she slowly, slowly, fell on the ground, stiff as a board.

"SUCCESS!" cried Ino victoriously, posing like Captain Morgan over the poor girl's prone body.

"WHAT THE FRAK?" yelled Tenten.

"Now, now, Tenten, I was merely testing my survey for Kakashi's class, don't worry your pretty little head about this. _I GOT DIS_." Ino smiled, flashing her teeth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Psychology Survey Assignment<strong>_

_**By: Ino Yamanaka**_

_**Survey Question: Is it possible to scare the shyness out of someone?**_

* * *

><p>"Righhtttttt." Said Tenten disbelievingly.<p>

"Watch!" said Ino, pulling Hinata up by her arm roughly and setting her on her feet.

"SPEAK, I SAY, SPEAK!" she cried maniacally.

"What are you doing?" asked Hinata, wrenching her arm out of the blonde girl's grasp.

"MUAHAHAHA, MY CREATION LIVES! IT LIVESSSSSS!" Ino cackled.

"You scared the stutter out of me!" said Hinata, not sure if she was happy or mad.

"That I did, good buddy, that I did! NOW, TO THE BATMOBILE!" Still laughing like someone with a permanent home in an insane-asylum, Ino ran off to her invisible car. "OH NOES," she gasped, hands going up to her face in a fair imitation of The Scream. "SOMEONE STOLE MY CAR!"

Hinata sighed as Tenten went to aid her ("HOW CAN SOMEONE STEAL YOUR INVISIBLE CAR, THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!") and plopped to the ground, hugging her knees to her chest.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Psychology Survey Assignment<em>**

**_By: Hinata Hyuuga_**

**_Survey Question: How do you know if everyone else is insane, or you are?_**

* * *

><p>And chapter 2 done! I really like this story, because I kind of just let my brain do whatever and poop out random plots that are meaningless and funny. A lot more fun than trying to figure out the storyline for my other story, but I digress.<p>

But anyways, I finished this one pretty quick, lol. Even though no one really reviewed.

Later,

Mishiba


End file.
